


Therapy can be fun

by IBK



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Family Fluff, Feels, Poor Dr. Shelby, Therapy, horrible jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBK/pseuds/IBK
Summary: After being away for so long everyone's favorite Therapist Dr. Shelby has returned to visit his favourite patient the big red machine.How long do you think Dr. Shelby will survive?





	1. A Hot Start

  
Kane could feel his good eye twitching, as he twiddle his thumbs. Dr. Shelby was back from his "Mental Cleansing" and was more than ready to help Kane with his "issues". Kane sat in Dr. Shelby's office trying his best not to lose his mind, Dr. Shelby's office had bright positive posters hung all over. There was one with a little, sad kitten clenching to a branch with the words "hang in there!" in bold letters.

A soft chuckle escaped Kane's lips, as he pictured the small creature slipping and hitting a cement covered sidewalk with a crunch. He crossed his arms over his chest and casually leaned back in his tiny chair, trying to get comfortable.

Suddenly the door behind Kane opened and sent a shiver down his spine, "Good evening Kane," Dr. Shelby's voice was higher than Kane remembered, "how are you?"

Kane slowly turned his head and looked at the tiny man which nearly blinded him. With his bright neon pink Polo shirt, yellow, silk sweater, and bright blue jeans, Dr. Shelby looked like a kids show host that should have been fired a long time ago. With a loud growl, Kane looked away letting Dr. Shelby know he wasn't happy to see him again.

Despite the cruel rejection, Dr. Shelby gentle patted Kane on the head, "It's good to see you too," Shelby giggled, as he quickly hurried to his desk and opened the top drawer, "now, I know you're excited to open up and talk about your feelings, but I need you to fill out some paperwork first."

Dr. Shelby pulled out the paperwork with a wide grin and handed it to Kane, "Listen Kane," He stated, as he pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket and handed it to Kane, "this paperwork is very important, so try your best to not leave anything blank okay?"

The temptation to just snap the pen in half and splash the ink in the Doctor's face was strong, but Kane surprisingly held it back and just nodded. Dr. Shelby's smile got bigger, as he clapped with joy, "Wonderful!" He laughed, "now, as you work on that I'll just step out for a moment, but don't run off okay?"

Kane grunted and started looking at the paperwork, as Dr. Shelby left the room and closed the door behind him. The question started out pretty simple name, date of birth, gender it was all pretty simply.

As Kane filled out the paperwork, but one question made him pause. The question said, "Parental or Guardian name and number."

Who was he suppose to write down? He didn't have a mother his birth father wasn't around. Kane was tempted to skip that question, but he remembered what Dr. Shelby said. Kane had an idea, but he was too embarrassed, what would Dr. Shelby say? Would he laugh? Would he think Kane was joking and get upset?

He tapped the pen over the question as he pondered his next move.

"Screw it," Kane mumbled, as he quickly wrote down his answer, "this better not bite me in the ass later on."

Kane got through the rest of the questions with ease, as soon as he finished his paperwork, Dr. Shelby walked in with two coffees.

"Done already?" Dr. Shelby asked, as he placed one coffee on his desk, "good job that's great, here."

Dr. Shelby held the hot cup of coffee in front of Kane waiting for him to take it, "Go on," He insisted, as he gentle tilted the cup side to side trying to interest Kane, "don't be shy, you can have it."

Kane watched the stream from the cup and quickly shook his head, "Not interested," Kane mumbled, as he placed his paperwork on the desk and moved away from Dr. Shelby, "I don't want it."

Dr. Shelby's head slightly twitched, "Come on Kane," He giggled, not backing down, "it's good."

Kane raised a brow at the Doctor, who's smile looked bigger then normal, "I said no," Kane growled, as he crossed his arms, "I don't want it."

"Don't be like that. The coffee will help, trust me."

"I don't want it."

"Kane it's just coffee it won't hurt you."

"I will hurt you if you don't get that coffee out of my face!"

Dr. Shelby rolled his eyes playfully as he walked around his desk, "I want to be your friend Kane," He insured, as he stood in front of Kane with the coffee in hand, "and friends have coffee together, so take the coffee."

With the reflexes of a cat, Kane smacked the coffee out of the Doctor's hand only to have it spill onto his hand. His hand which didn't have a glove to protect it.

Dr. Shelby shrieked and took a step back, as Kane's hand steamed and began turning red, "Oh my gosh!" Dr. Shelby spat both concerned and infuriated at the same time, "Kane you never hit someone whose holding coffee! Look at your hand stay there I'll get help!"

As the Doctor fled the room in a panic, Kane was rather calm. The burn didn't hurt he could smell the coffee and feel the dampness, but no pain. The coffee spilled down his leg and into his boot, as Kane looked at his hand with curiosity. His hand was red like a slap mark which meant it wasn't serious.

Just outside Dr. Shelby was freaking out and shrieking for help like a drunk fool which made Kane chuckle. Kane spotted a box of tissues on Dr. Shelby desk, he grabbed a couple and started cleaning up the mess he made. Kane was a monster, but he wasn't rude.

After cleaning his mess, Kane tossed the tissues into the bin and waited patiently for Dr. Shelby to return. Kane could hear Dr. Shelby running down the hall in the opposite direction of the medic's office, so he took out his phone and noticed a recent text from Daniel.

Once again it was a picture of Birdie, so Kane just laughed and put his phone back in his pocket. Kane leaned forward from his chair and looked out into the hall, hoping a familiar face would pass by. Kane must have looked ridiculous he felt like a kid stuck in the principle's office, small and vulnerable.

The hall was empty, so Kane stuck his head back in and sighed loudly. He bit the corner of his mouth in boredom, "I wonder what my brother is doing?" Kane thought to himself, as he adjusted his mask, "he can always communicate with me, but can I...communicate with him?"

Kane thought about it for a while not really sure if he had the strength to connect with his brother, but it never hurt to try. He looked down the hall once more making sure no one was coming before placing both hands on his knees and closing his eyes. He took a few deep breathes putting himself into a meditation state staying absolutely still.

He wasn't 100% sure how his brother did it, but he remembered Taker saying something about reason or something like that. Kane was stuck in a brightly coloured room with a psycho, so there was a reason.

With a few more deep breathes, Kane began to picture his brother piece by piece. Tall almost 7ft, emerald green eyes, thin black hair that wasn't natural, a old dark trench coat that been through Hell multiple times, and a black cowboy hat that John Wayne would be proud to wear. His mind began to sketch the man Kane pictured with a fitting purple pencil. Kane's head moved with the pencil, as it sketched out the outline of the Deadman.

The Deadman was sitting down on a stool of some sort moving his arms and pressing his fingers down on something, and occasionally tapping his foot. It wasn't clear what the Deadman was doing, but Kane was intrigued. Kane focused harder trying to picture what Taker was doing, as he watched his brother's arms move he could faintly hear music.

Kane leaned in trying to listen to the music it sounded familiar, but it was so quiet. Music....Music Kane repeated that word in his head a couple times before it finally clicked it. The piano. Paul had an old piano he would play at the funeral home, but after the fire he really couldn't use it, so he bought a new one and kept it at Taker's house.

A smile snuck up on Kane, as he remembered watching Taker and their Mother play the piano together. As Kane smiled the music got louder and more clear, Kane jumped. It was the funeral march. The same funeral march Taker learned to play, so long ago. It was beautiful.

The song was slow, yet calmly, Kane gently swayed with the music, as Taker continued to play, "It's beautiful," Kane mumbled.

Suddenly, Taker slammed his fist down into the keys and glared in Kane's direction. Taker's eyes looked right through Kane, as he gasped in terror and opened his eyes. His forehead was sweating, as he gasped for air, "Note to self," Kane mumbled , as he cupped his face, "don't startle the Deadman."

Kane knew he was going to be in trouble, but he still hoped his voice was quiet enough for Taker not to be able to figure out it was him. As he removed the sweat from his brow, Kane tried to catch his breathe.

"Hey Kane!"

Kane nearly flew out of his chair, as Daniel jumped into the room, "What's up Kane?" Daniel asked, as he tilted his head, "why are you so jumpy?"

Kane growled at his goat friend, "Do you see where I am Daniel?"

"Isn't this your old office?"

"Shut it, Dr. Shelby's back."

Daniel's friendly expression suddenly went into shock, "What!" He shrieked as he cupped his hairy face, "you're joking right?"

Kane gestured around the room pointed at all the creepy posters and bright colours, "Does it look like I'm joking?" Kane grunted, as he pointed at his paperwork, "he already gave me paperwork."

Daniel took a few steps in only to quickly regret his decision and began backing up, "Sorry, bud," Daniel apologized, "but I gotta go."

"Help me," Kane whispered, "you gotta help me out of this."

"Why don't you just leave?"

"And have that freak chase me down! I'd rather have my brother chase me down!"

"Well what do you want me to do?

"Something! Anything! I'm not doing this crap again."

Suddenly Daniel turned his head and gasped, "He's coming. Kane I gotta go."

"Daniel help me," Kane growled, as multiple pairs of footsteps echoed down the hall, "don't make me go through this therapy again, please."

"D-don't worry Kane," Daniel promised, as he ran away, "I'll come back!"

"You better!"

As Daniel escaped, Kane sat up straight and tried to act natural. Dr. Shelby entered the office with a worried look on his face, as the Medic stepped in with his bag in hand.

"Look at him!" Dr. Shelby gasped, pointing at Kane, "he's in so much pain! You gotta help him!"

Kane and the Medic nodded at one other before the Medic turned to Shelby, "Take it easy, Dr. Shelby," The Medic scolded, as he smacked Shelby on the back, "this is Kane he's a tough kid."

Kane growled at the name, as the Medic laughed, "It was a compliment kiddo," He chuckled, as he placed his medical bag in front of Kane, "now what horrible pain are you in?"

Kane showed the Medic his hand, as Dr. Shelby nearly fainted, "Oh my gosh!" Dr. Shelby shrieked, as he collapsed in his chair, "is he going to be okay doctor?"

The Medic took a closer look at Kane's hand, and shrugged, "I don't know," He teased, "it looks pretty bad."

Dr. Shelby trembled, as believed every word coming out of the Medic's mouth.

"Yep it's pretty serious," The Medic was curious how far he could keep this show going, "he might have to go to the hospital."

"No!" Dr. Shelby panicked, as he placed both hands over his mouth, "Oh my gosh this is horrible! And it was all my fault!"

Kane had to cover his mouth to stop his laughter, but Dr. Shelby took it the wrong way, "Oh gosh look!" Dr. Shelby stated, "he's in so much pain, but he's staying strong! You're so brave Kane!"

The Medic kneeled down and opened his bag, "Yep he's pretty brave," The Medic mumbled, trying his best not to laugh, as he pulled out an ice pack and white medical tape, "now stay still Kane."

The ice pack was in fact cold, so cold that it made Kane's burn hurt. He hissed at the pain, as the Medic tapped the ice pack to Kane's hand, "Now, keep that there for a few minutes maybe half an hour," The Medic instructed, as he stood up with his bag in hand, "just don't dunk your hand in anymore coffee, okay Kane?"

Kane rolled his eyes, as the Medic laughed and left.

"Wait what!" Dr. Shelby yelled, as he threw his arms in the arm with confusion, "that's it! I thought you said he'd have to go to the hospital!"

The Medic mumbled something, but nobody understood what he said. Dr. Shelby looked down at Kane and put his hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?" He asked, with great concern in his eyes, "is there anything you need?"

Kane held his wounded hand and shook his head, hoping his cooperation would help him escape, "No I'm perfectly fine," Kane said, with a small smile, "it doesn't hurt I'm fine."

Dr. Shelby suddenly, gasped and stepped back, "You're in shock!" Dr. Shelby began pacing the room, "The pain has put you into shock! Oh no I wasn't trained for this! I was trained to handle mental wounds not physical wounds!"

"Dr. Shelby please," Kane chuckled, "I'm perfectly fine."

Dr. Shelby snapped his fingers, as he picked up Kane's paperwork, "That's it!" He announced, as he took out his phone from his pocket, "You stay here and stay calm while I call your guardian. They'll know what to do."

As Dr. Shelby left the room, Kane gasped and leaped out of his chair, "What!"

Dr. Shelby's words didn't register till it was too late, Shelby had already left and locked the door trapping Kane in. Kane smacked his forehead against the door, as he mumbled to himself.

"You idiot," Kane scolded himself, as he pushed himself away from the door, and combed his gloved hand through his hair, "Why? Why did you put his name?"

Kane knew he was screwed, Dr. Shelby was screwed, The Medic was screwed, everyone was screwed...The Deadman was coming.


	2. Big problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Taker react to an emergency call from a panicking therapist?

His cold heart was racing for what felt like the very first time, as his phone trembled in his shaking, death grip. Dr. Shelby explained to him that his baby brother was in a terrible accident and was in shock. In a panic, Dr. Shelby was unable to explain the accident fully and continued to babble.

"It's horrible!" Dr. Shelby shrieked, "I don't know what to do!"

Not wanting to hear anymore of Dr. Shelby high pitch voice, Taker hung up without a goodbye and put his phone in his jean pocket. As quick as a flash Taker was in his ring gear and bolting out of his front door. Taker was seeing red his mind was feeding him terrible things, the typical what if?

What if I don't make it on time? What pain was Kane in? Who caused this accident?

Taker hopped into his truck and slammed his foot on the gas leaving thick tire marks on the driveway. Nothing was gonna stop the Undertaker from getting to Kane.

Taker was flying through red lights and swerving through traffic not caring about the possible consequences, but what officer would step in front of the undertaker.

"Breathe Mark," Taker told himself, as his palms were slipping from the sweat, "Kane's fine and every thing is gonna be fine."

"How do you know?"

A familiar and high pitch voice popped into Taker's mind. Paul bearer.

"It's all your fault."

Taker's knuckles cracked in frustration, as he tried to ignore the voice in his head.

"You should have been there."

Taker turned on the radio to block out Paul, but he just talked louder.

"You're never there for him."

A growl escaped Taker's lips, as Paul's voice echoed in his head.

"Why aren't you there for him?"

"Shut up!" Taker barked, as he punched the steering wheel, "shut your mouth!"

"Kane would die for you...to think of it he has."

This only made Taker go faster, he felt sick his stomach was rolling like a washing machine. Taker could picture Kane as a child after the fire. Skin dark as the night being peeled off slowly and painfully by cruel doctors; who were ignoring the innocent child's cries.

"I was there for him," Paul mumbled, "but, where were you?"

Taker didn't answer.

"He didn't cry for his mother...he cried for you, undertaker."

"This isn't real," Taker growled, "You are not real!"

"You've abandon him again."

"No I haven't!" Taker yelled, as he spotted a billboard advertising RAW.

"Then why was Kane in an accident?"

"Shut up!" Taker ordered, as he could feel tears brimming in his eyes, "You're gone! This isn't the real Paul!"

"Then why are you still listening?"

Taker spotted the arena parking entrance and flew in. The brakes screamed across the pavement like nails on a chalkboard, as Taker's truck finally came to a stop.

With his heart still racing, Taker jumped out of his truck and stormed into the building kicking the door opening with all his might. The metal door hit the cement wall that sent a violent echo through the halls startling several superstars and Divas. 

Those who were smart moved out of the way of the raging Deadman, as others ran in terror hiding in their locker rooms like frighten children. The Deadman was already the thing of nightmares, but this Deadman was angry.

"Undertaker! Undertaker!" Hunter called from behind trying to calm the situation, "slow down buddy! Hold on!"

Hunter was unable to stop him it was like trying to catch a falling tree. The lights flickered till they popped sending small shards of glass all over.

Hunter ran after the Deadman stepping on glass and crushing them under his shoes, "What's wrong?" Hunter asked, as he joined Taker's side, "what's going on?"

"Where's Kane!" Taker demanded, not even looking at Hunter.

Hunter was confused, "He's with Dr. Shelby?"

"Where?"

"Why what's wrong?"

Suddenly, with no warning Taker stopped and grabbed Hunter's throat lifting the man a few feet in the air. Hunter looked into Taker's eyes and he didn't like what he saw. Anger, frustration, rage. All the things that Hunter didn't want.

"I asked you a question," Taker growled, as he tighten his grip on Hunter's throat, "answer me boy!"

Hunter choked on his words, but he managed to say, "I'll take you to Dr. Shelby."

That's all Taker needed to hear. Taker released Hunter and let the man drop to the floor gasping for air.

"Get up," Taker ordered, as he grabbed Hunter's underarm and dragged the man to his feet, "get up!"

With a protective hand on his throat, Hunter let out a cough and began leading the way. Taker followed a few steps behind and neither of them said a word, yet it was safer that way.

Hunter could still feel Taker's hand on his throat, and he could tell that his throat was going to bruise. He took a quick look over his shoulder to look at the Deadman and a chill went down his spine.

It was like being chased by death. The hallway they were walking down was getting darker by the second almost leaving them in complete darkness and the crunch of the glass under their shoes made the experience even worse.

"Leave some light," Hunter mumbled, trying to stay brave, "please?"

Taker growled and seemed to have agreed, as the sound of shattering glass came to an end.

"Thank you," Hunter said, as he smiled back at Taker, "you know lights are expensive."

No reaction. Hunter had a lump in his throat that was hard to swallow, but that might have been from having the Deadman two steps away from him.

When they reached the end of the hallway which merged into another hallway, Hunter stopped and pointed to his left, "It's the last door," Hunter stated, as he looked at Taker, "you can't miss it...I'm serious it's the weirdest thing you'll see today."

Taker just grunted, as he stormed away from Hunter and speed walked down the hall.

Hunter sighed, as he turned and walked away, "Rest in peace, Dr. Shelby."

Taker felt himself moving faster and faster, as his heart continued to race. His heart was racing so much he feared a heartattack, but that didn't matter right now.

All the doors looked the same a boring shade of red with different labels on them, but none so far said, Dr. Shelby. Taker suddenly spotted the last door, Hunter was right what a messed up looking door.

It was covered with smiling faces and bright colours it almost made Taker feel sick, but he reached for the doorknob. 

It didn't open.

Taker heart dropped, but he tried again. It still didn't open.

"You let him down, undertaker."

Paul's voice laughed at him, "Your a failure, you couldn't even keep your loved ones safe could you?"

Taker's discouragement turned into rage, so he took his shoulder and drove it into the door which created a large dent in the metal door. When the first hit didn't work, Taker took a step back and launched his size 15 boot into the door.

The door was open now.

Taker charged into the office panting, "Dr. Shelby!" He barked, as he stood in the door frame, "where are you!"

"Big brother?"

The trembling voice caught Taker off guard, as he threw his head towards the voice. It was Kane standing in the far corner of the office shaking obviously startled by the loud entrances.

"I-I-I can explain!" Kane promised as he put his hands out and slowly stepped closer to his brother, "this whole thing was blown way out of proportion!"

Taker looked Kane up and down and looked furious. His upper lip began to twitch and his hands curled into fists. Kane spotted this instantly, "Please let me explain!" Kane pleaded, as Taker stepped closer to him, "this is a huge misunderstanding, you see-"

"You're fine," Taker growled, as he chucked the chair Kane was sitting on into the hall, removing the only barracade Kane had between him and his brother, "all the bull crap I went through to get here and you're fine!"

"Brother please!"

Taker was inches away from Kane he could feel the fear radiating from Kane he was shaking pretty bad.

Suddenly, Taker's expression softened from rage to relief, "Thank god," Taker chuckled, as grabbed Kane and brought him close, "you scared the shit out of me."

Kane was frozen.

Taker hugged Kane as tightly as he could, before he quickly released him and took a step back wiping his right eye. Kane was still in shock at the event that just happened. 

Once Taker collected himself he spoke up, "I swear I was ready to murder someone tonight."

Kane surprisingly started to chuckle, "I can't believe it."

Taker tilted his head slightly, not 100% sure what Kane was talking about, but he didn't say anything.

Kane looked at Taker and laughed some more, "You're in your full gear....and your shaking."

Taker nodded and looked at his trembling hands.

"Your here," Kane chuckled, as tears built up in his eyes, "your....here."

Taker's eyes widen, as big tears spilled from Kane's eyes. Taker was stunned to didn't know what to do, but he calmly shut the damaged door behind him which surprisingly closed.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Taker finally asked, as Kane lowered his head, and tried to stop the tears, "I was told you were hurt...why wouldn't I come running?"

Kane mumbled something under his breath.

Taker took a step closer, "You gotta speak up, boy," Taker said, as he tried to make eye contact, "what did you say?"

Kane lifted his head slowly and looked at Taker, "Paul said....you wouldn't come."


	3. Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Kane's okay physical, but is he okay emotional? Is Kane calm or holding in an outburst?

Being as cautious as possible, Taker took a closer look at Kane's bandaged hand by holding it in his own, "Do I need to bury someone?" He growled, with a serious tone. "Who did this?"

Instead of answering, Kane let out a childish chuckle, as the last few tears fell from his puffy, red, eyes. Taker checked each finger for a possible mark or any trace of blood, yet to his relief he found nothing, but wasted medical material. 

"It was only coffee," Kane mumbled, as he looked down at his hand. "I've gone through worse."

"I know you have," Taker added. "You just need to be more careful."

"Well," Kane started. "If you'd stop running off, maybe I would be more careful."

"Don't even start," Taker warned. "We're not have this conversation again."

Kane rolled his eyes and scoffed at his brother's behavior, trying to sound like the big man while he's afraid all times to have a serious conversations, "I'm not starting anything," Kane stated. "You just gotta understand where I'm coming from."

"Kane, that's enough."

"I was abused for twenty years, Taker!" Kane snapped, as he stomped his foot on the ground. "I was used, abused, and abandoned by the ones I cared for!"

"We are not having this conversation, Kane...not here," Taker grunted knowing that the walls were as thin as paper in this building. 

"Are you even listen to me?" Kane asked, surprised by his brother's dull reaction. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Kane, quiet."

"Do I mean nothing to you?"

That's all it took to set Taker off. With a tight grip, Taker grabbed Kane's jaw and pinned him to the wall with Hell's fury burning in his eyes, "Don't you dare," Taker's voice had the boom of a thunderstorm on a dry summer night. "Don't you fucking dare."

Kane had little time to react, he let out a gasp in shock, and wrapped his hands around Taker's wrist trying to free himself. During the impact several frames fell and shattered to pieces sending glass shards flying across the floor.Taker wasn't hurting him, but he definitely scared him. Kane's stomach swayed like a wavy sea, as his heart beated loudly like a bass filled speaker. 

"Never...say that again," Taker warned, as he squeezed Kane's face. "You hear me?"

Without responding, Kane's gaze fell to the floor, "Look at me, Kane."

Kane didn't look.

"Hey, look at me."

By the second time, Kane looked up at Taker, as his eyes began to water again, "Apologize," Taker said. "I want you to apologize."

"Wha-"

"You heard me."

Kane raised a brow in confusion. What did he have to apologize for? As, he tried to register what Taker had demanded, a quick response fell out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry?" Kane mumbled, as Taker lighten his grip on his jaw. "I-I'm sorry Taker."

With a weak sigh, Taker shook his head, reached into his coat pocket, pulled out his wallet, and showed Kane a little pollaroid photo.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to him."

At that moment, Kane's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. For what Taker held in his hand was an old photo of them as children, sadly Taker's face was no longer visible. Someone had taken a cigarette and burned his face completely, but left Kane's face unscathed.

Completely disgusted by the past, Kane looked away, but Taker was quick to grab him again, and forced him to look. To Kane it was horrible to look at, those perfect brown eyes, those chubby cheeks, and that little gap between his front teeth. Such memories brought him more pain than joy.

"Who is this, Kane?"

Oh, how Kane just wanted to smack Taker upside the head. He hated when Taker played mind games, he could never tell where Taker would go with it, or why he even started.

"You know who that is, Taker."

"Tell me."

"I'm not playing this game, Taker."

"Tell. Me. Now."

With a growl of frustration, Kane spat out, "That's me."

Taker sighed and brought the photo closer, "What I hold in my hand is the most important person in my life, I carry this photo to remind me why I get up every morning, and why I continue to do the shit I do everyday."

Kane was shocked to hear Taker talk like this, this was completely out of character. His mouth fell open slightly, but no words would come out, he was baffled.

Without saying a word, Taker quickly put the photo away and released Kane. The two brothers stared at one another for only a moment before Taker stated, "We're going home."

Kane didn't move, his eyes were stuck to the floor hearing such a sentimental statement left him frozen. Taker could see the state, Kane was in, so he slowly reached out and calmly grabbed Kane's wrist.

"Come on," Taker mumbled, giving Kane a little tug. "We're going."

With little resistance, Kane followed carefully stepping over the shattered glass. Kane spotted the giant dent in Dr. Shelby's office door, and smirked. The doctor was going to be pissed. As, they entered the hallway Kane was shocked by the fields of shattered glass and frighten superstars....well, the glass was a surprise anyway. 

With a gentle grasp on his little brother's wrist, Taker began to escort the red eyed demon out of the building. Kane had no choice, but to follow, yet he just couldn't get angry. Taker was being seriously gentle, as if he were holding something valuable, and fragile. Even though Taker was holding his wrist, Kane could feel his cheeks going red, as if they were holding hands.

They walked in silence as they usally did, but it was an awkward silence. Without the glass crunching under their feet the hallway would have been absolutely silence to a point it could drive someone insane. Kane's mind was racing with questions, but everytime he opened his mouth to speak the words wouldn't come out. 

He had the questions spinning in his mind, but putting them into words was the most challenging part. How do you talk to the Undertaker?

"What's bothering you?" Taker asked, not even looking over his shoulder. "I sense your tension...you're upset."

"I wish you would stop doing that," Kane scolded. "Get out of my head."

Taker chuckled, "I'm not doing it on purpose."

Kane huffed not believing a word Taker was saying, he used his abilities all the time, he'd get in Kane's head and mess around with things that he shouldn't. What an ass. It's not a great thing having someone snoop around your head without your permission.

"Now, what's bugging you?" Taker asked, as he joined Kane's side still holding his wrist. "I see words floating around in your head, do you have questions?"

With a big gulp, Kane nervously nodded, "I.....I mean....uhhh oh god," He tried to speak, but he just couldn't put the sentences together. "What...I'm trying to say-"

"Calm down," Taker chuckled, as he gently squeezed Kane's wrist. "Just ask."

"Why did you come running?"

Taker suddenly stopped making Kane stop dead in his tracks, "What?" Taker asked, with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"When Dr. Shelby called....why did you coming?"

Taker let go of Kane's wrist, crossed his arms, and tilted his head slightly, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Kane's head dropped, as he sighed, "Nevermind, nevermind, it's nothing let's just-"

"No, no hold up," Taker ordered, as he lifted Kane's chin, so they looked eachother in the eye. "Why did I come running? I came running because, Dr. who gives a shit called me saying you were in an accident and you were hurt."

"But, since when do you answer your phone?" Kane asked, as he put his hands around his belt. "You never do that."

Taker raised a brow, as he let his hand fall to his side, "Are you serious?"

Kane was internally facepalming himself, instantly regretting his decision and chose of words, as he glared at the look of disappointment on Taker's face, "Yes I'm being serious."

To those brave enough to stick their heads out, Taker and Kane were starting to sound like an old, married couple. But, no one was brave enough to listen.

"Week after week, I get my ass beat," Kane confessed, as he poked his own chest. "And week after week I've tried getting into contact with you, but apparently you only respond when it's good for you."

Taker groaned and pitched the bridge of his nose, "You know that's not how I work, Kane."

"No, that's exactly how you work!" Kane snapped, as he crunched glass under his boot. "Why help little brother when I can surround myself in mystery and darkness leaving everyone worried!"

"Are you off your medication or something?" Taker growled, not impressed by his brother's outbursts. 

"I'm not on meds!"

"Well, maybe you should be...because this isn't you."

"Why, because I'm standing up to you? Because I'm not trembling in my boots at the sight of the Deadman?"

"Because you're acting insane, Kane."

Kane jumped slightly, as his hands dropped, and his eyes filled with hurt. Insane? Insane was such a strong word it felt like a curse word. It hit Kane deep.

Taker suddenly realized what had just came out of his mouth, "Hold on...that was the wrong choice of words-"

"At least I don't abandon my family and leave them to be bullied like a small child! At least I protect my brother's name and legacy not watch them be destroyed and humiliated!"

Kane's voice echoed through the halls almost making the walls shake, "I just want to be normal, Taker!"

"We can't, Kane," Taker tried to keep his voice low, but keep a strong tone. "The sooner you realize that-"

"I just want to feel loved, okay!" Kane was screaming at a childish volume crushing glass with every stomp he did. "Seeing other siblings running around like everything is okay it just....I show the most respect and love for you, but I always get set aside...I can accept that from fans, but not you!"

Taker cussed under his breath and looked away, "We shouldn't be talking here...people can hear us."

"I don't give a shit!" Kane even looked surprised when he swore, but he kept going, "I don't even care if our parents can hear us, I'm talking if you like it or not!"

Taker glared at Kane with a look of death: fiery eyes, and showing fangs, but instead of violence...he walked away, "Brat," He uttered in a cat like growl. "Find your own way home."

"Asshole!" Kane cussed, as Taker stormed away. "You're nothing, but an attention whore!"

Once again, Taker stopped in his tracks not even six feet away, but he didn't look back, "And what are you, Kane?" He asked. "A clingy, cry baby, who never learned to grow up, and grow a set...you'll probably break down the second I turn the corner, and go crying to Goat-boy, right?"

Suddenly, Kane went quiet, but he kept a strong stance.

"That's what I thought," Taker huffed. "It's tough love, little brother get used to it."

Kane watched as his brother walked down the noisy hallway, his jacket dragged across the floor like a broom and gathered small pieces of glass, as his boots crushed them. Just like Kane's heart shattered and turned to dust.

Before Taker turned the corner he jumped into something at first, Kane thought Taker needed glasses because he ran into the wall, but I was much worse than that. Far worse.

"Ooh, goodness me!" Dr. Shelby screeched, as he bumped face first into Taker's chest. "There you are I've been waiting for you, now your the undertaker, correct?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Taker questioned, at the brightly colored man below.

"I'm Dr. Shelby, I'm the one who called you. I'm Kane's therapist, and I have a few things to say to you two."

Before Taker could ever knock the small man over, Dr. Shelby was ushering Taker back to Kane, "We have a lot to get through, but I'd like to start with a private family discussion. I'll have you two stay in my office alone to chat- what happened to my door?"


	4. Deadly Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's done it, Dr.Shelby has successfully got the Brothers of destruction into the same room without killing eachother, but how long will the sanity last?

Dr. Shelby wore a horrifyingly, wide grin that stretched in a cartoonist fashion from cheek to cheek at the sight sitting in front of him. A family of two side by side, nearly shoulder to shoulder willing to hear his wise words and fix the holes in their relationship. Doctor Phil could never. A joyful giggle came from the man, as he read over their history.

"My goodness," He nervously chuckled, as his forehead began to sweat bullets. "What ayy...creative and interpret relationship you boys have it's very confident and...Oh my."

The brothers didn't say a word, as Kane's gaze once again hit the floor. His brother's harsh words from early were still stabbing at the little pieces of his heart that he had left that could be damaged. Kane tried to control his breathing and clear his mind, but when you're related to a being who can read your mind, teleport, summon lightning, and start a demonic cult, you'd be shitting your pants too.

Taker's eyes were burning into Kane's skull without even looking at him. Kane could see the veins popping in his brother's clenched fist, so if he didn't die from embarrassment, being strangled to death by The Undertaker would surely be the end of Kane.

Dr. Shelby flipped through the many pages going paler with every flip, as things looked worse and worse. Taker cracked his knuckles which sent a shiver down Kane's spine, yep he was in trouble.

Wiping his brow with a handkerchief, Dr. Shelby closed the file and looked at the two men and calmly clasped his hands together.

"So, Mr. Callaway I see at a young age you did a lot of weight lifting with...b-body bags?"

Taker didn't answer.

"And here...you...had a 'club' of some sort...Ministry of darkness...how c-creative."

"This can't be real," Kane mumbled, as he covered his face with his hands. "Am I crazy?"

"Oh, you had a motorcycle that's fun...ooh, but you dragged Hulk Hogan around the arena that's...not very nice."

A huff came out of Taker, as a small smirk came across his face suddenly. Dr. Shelby looked at Kane and gestured to Taker with his thumb and raised a brow. Kane shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and mouthed the words, " I'm so sorry."

Without missing a beat, Taker turned to Kane like he heard his mouthed words, "Since when do you apologize?"

"I wasn't," Kane lied, hiding it with a laugh.

"Bull!" Taker cursed, catching Kane in his lie. "I leave you for a few months and 'this' happens!"

"Don't start with that you old sack of dirt!"

Taker's eyes shot open, but were quickly filled with rage, "You know what? When's the last time I took you to the woodshed, little one?"

Dr. Shelby could see where this was going, he cleared his throat and clapped his hands, "Excuse me, gentlemen."

Kane looked right away which made Taker sigh loudly, "Down boy, down," Taker teased, as he put his hand in front of Kane. "Now, no barking."

"Screw you, jerk."

"Didn't know you were a lapdog, Kane."

"Well, I didn't know you were a leather sniffing gimp, so I guess we both learned something."

"Gentleman, please," Dr. Shelby laughed, as he tried to regain their attention. "Excuse me."

"And, I wouldn't be a lapdog if you just gave a warning once in a while like 'Hey Kane, I'm leaving for a year, but I'll be back for Wrestlemania, see you later!'"

Taker rolled his eyes at Kane and looked away. 

"There it is!" Kane barked, pointing at Taker. "Every damn time I try talking to you, you pull this edge Lord crap!"

"Kane, language," Dr. Shelby reminded strictly. "We talked about this."

"S-sorry."

Taker palmed his face and groaned loudly at the sad display next to him.

"Shut up!"

"I dare you to try," Taker threaten, shooting Kane a glare. "I'll burn your ass again."

"Oh my gosh would you both please shut up!" Dr. Shelby shrieked loudly, as he slammed his fists on his desk, catching the attention of both men. "Sorry for yelling, but I'd like to get this discussion to become positive." 

Taker and Kane went quiet which made the doctor smile and chuckle softly, "Wonderful, now that I have both of your attention, I can see the issues your both going through."

"I'll give you an issue," Taker growled through his teeth.

"Taker, shut it," Kane warned in a whisper, as he nudged Taker with his elbow.

Without noticing the nudge, Dr.Shelby gestured both of hands out towards them with the same creepy grin from before.

"I'm sensing a little of bad energy coming from the two of you."

Taker let out a long nostril exhale as he crossed his arms and tilted his head towards Kane, "You hear that Kane? There's 'bad energy' between us."

"Yes, from what I see-"

"That was sarcasm you fucking pissant!"

Kane's face fell into his hands, as Dr. Shelby's mouth fell open and let out a loud gasp.

"Lord if you can hear me, please strike me down," Kane muffled into his hands. "End me, please."

"Mr. Callaway, we never use that kind of dirty language here. This is a safe place for you and your son to work out your issues."

Both men shot a look at Dr. Shelby, as he sat there with his arms crossed. Silence filled the room as Kane's face went red and Taker looked like a computer with the blue screen of death: frozen and confused.

"My what?" Taker muttered, as he leaned forward. "What did you call him?"

"Your son. Kane is your son, correct?"

"Do I look like Paul Bearer to you?" Taker barked, as he rose from his chair.

Dr. Shelby scrambled around for Kane's paperwork with shaking hands, as Taker stood there with his hands on his hips. Kane was just as confused as Taker was, but was somehow flattered, Dr. Shelby was basically giving him a youth compliment.

"That's what the papers said," Dr. Shelby stated, as he continued to search wildly. "He wrote you down-"

"What papers!" Taker's voice bounced off the walls and gave everyone a hard smack to the head.

"If you let the poor man speak," Kane mumbled, as he leaned back in his chair. "Instead of getting too excited like you always-"

"Shut your mouth!" Taker ordered with a hiss. "You've caused enough trouble already, little man."

As Taker turned back to Dr. Shelby, Kane stuck out his tongue in a childish manner and went quiet. Dr. Shelby caught it and wagged his finger at Taker.

"You see Mr. Callaway, you try to control Kane with fear and humiliation, yet he shows you no respect. I've worked with Kane, I've seen his pain and suffering. The things he's seen, the things he's felt...I understand-"

Before he could continue, Taker reached over the doctors desk and wrapped his hand around the small man's throat, making him gasp weakly. Taker rolled his eyes in the back of his head, as he squeezed harder and growled.

"What do you know about pain? What do you know about suffering?"

"Taker, stop," Kane sighed, as he stood up and placed a hand on Taker's shoulder. "Calm yourself."

"What pain have you felt?" Taker asked with a grunt. "Have you watched your family die? Did you watch helplessly, as your family burned to death?"

"Taker! He knows our story, enough!"

"What suffering have you been through? Did you sell your damaged soul to never feel again only to discover one family member survived?"

Kane released his brother's shoulder and backed away, as Taker dropped the Doctor, sending him to the ground, gasping and coughing. 

"You have seen nothing," Taker mumbled, looking down at Dr. Shelby. "You have felt nothing, so don't you dare say you understand."

As Dr. Shelby tried to breathe again, Taker spotted a piece of paper with Kane's handwriting scribbled all over it. Without saying a word he picked it up and brought it close so he could read it. Most of it was basic information: name, address, phone number, weight and height. 

Looking up at his brother, Kane spotted what Taker was reading and jumped from his chair, "D-don't read that!" He stuttered, as he reached for the paper. "That's mine!"

Reacting quickly, Taker turned away moving the paper out of Kane's reach which angered the demon. Dr. Shelby slowly got to his feet using his chair for balance, as Kane continued to retrieve the paper. Taker put one hand on Kane's chest and gently pushed him back.

"Not now, Kane," He mumbled. "Daddy's reading."

With a burning red face, Kane smacked Taker's hand away and began pacing the room like a caged animal. Surprisingly, Dr. Shelby made it to his chair and flopped down into it with a loud sigh, as the room remained silent. Kane looked at the winded Doctor and his eyes shot open, but to silence his gasp he covered his mouth with his hand.

As if Dr.Shelby had coloured his entire neck with a purple marker, his neck was covered with a singular bruise from the undertaker's hand. Trying not to laugh, Kane tapped Taker's elbow to get his attention.

"What?" Taker moaned, not looking at Kane.

Not responding, Kane continued to tap his brother's elbow. Taker groaned in annoyance and lowered the paper from his face, "What is it?"

Suddenly, Taker noticed what his little brother was laughing at. The bruise was bad and looked pretty deep, but it was a lovely shade of purple. Hiding a grin, Taker lowered his hat, as Kane continued to giggle to himself, hiding his face behind Taker's shoulder.

Trying to fix his non-existing hair, Dr.Shelby looked at the clock hanging on his wall and sighed in relief, "Well, gentlemen, I believe we made a great breakthrough today, but I'd like you two to make another appointment this week."

Perfectly in sync, the Brothers stood up together, but Taker reached out to shake, Dr.Shelby hand which the poor man hesitated, but complied. Taker squeezed the doctors hand which made the man squeal in pain, but Dr.Shelby forced a smile till Taker let go.

Kane waved goodbye, as they made a quick escape through the busted door and made a dash down the hall. A thousand thoughts flew around Kane's troubled mind, but when Taker placed his hand on his shoulder the thoughts vanished.

"What?" Kane asked, waiting for Taker to make a comment.

Taker just smirked and laughed to himself still hanging onto Kane with a tough grip. Taker's cold laughter was somehow contiguous and Kane let out a scoff of laughter.

"You got that look on your face," Kane noted, looking into Taker's emerald green eyes. "You're just dying to say something sarcastic aren't you?"

Taker looked Kane right in the eyes and laughed, "So, you see me as a fatherly figure?"

"Oh my God!" Kane laughed, as he shoved Taker away and began walking faster. "The paper said 'Guardian' not 'Parental figure'. Don't get any ideas you sicko."

Taker made it quick to catch up with Kane and wrapped his arm around the young man's waist, "Now, is that anyway to speak to your father, young man?"

"Shut up!"


End file.
